New Days in Chicago (German)
by RihanonAylah
Summary: Blume hat die Ausfälle des ctOS in Chicago 2013 als Erfolg verkauft und beginnt nun mit der Einführung des ctOS 2.0 und der globalen Forschung. Jedoch scheint alles immer wieder nach Chicago zurück zu führen und auch die Hacker, die die Lücken und Schwachstellen des Systems immer wieder ausnutzen und die seine Schwächen aufzeigen wollen, kehren wieder in diese Stadt zurück.


Ihre Augen öffneten sich nur einen Spalt. Alles um sie herum schien verschwommen zu sein, unscharf und in Bewegung. Sie wollte wissen, wo sie war. Doch da war nur Blut in ihrem Mund. Ihr Körper war steif und unbeweglich. Da! Dort schienen Gesichter zu sein. Stimmen um sie herum doch sie konnte kein Wort verstehen. Und dann kehrten die Schmerzen zurück, brachten sie zum Husten. Die Stimmen wurden aufgeregter doch nur ein Piepsen klang in ihren Ohren nach. Wieder hustete sie, spuckte Blut, ehe die Schmerzen sie wieder überrannten und ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Eine ganze Weile nichts, nur verschwommene Gedanken. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen ein zweites Mal. Leise drang das stetige Piepsen einer Maschine an ihr Ohr und da war etwas auf ihrem Gesicht. Doch ihre Hände waren zu schwer um sie zu heben. Nur mit Mühe öffnete sie die Lider und sah an die weiße Decke über sich. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung wieder und Aidens Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder. „Clara!" und dann fielen Schüsse. Schwärze. Sie wusste nicht was dann geschehen war, wieso sie hier war oder wo sie war. Die Frau versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten, stöhnte vor Schmerz. Ihr Brustkorb war mit festen Bandagen und Verben umwickelt. Doch was viel schlimmer war als die Schmerzen, die diese Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen ließen, war die Wand die sich vor ihr erstreckte. Rein Weiß mit einem riesigen schwarzen Logo darauf gemalt. Und darunter stand: „Blume – New York."

„Oh mein Gott.." murmelte die verletzte Frau und ließ sich wieder in das Kissen sinken. Wieso zum Teufel war sie hier? Wieso musste sie in diesem Krankenhaus sein? Ihr wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken an Blume. Blume schien sie zusammengeflickt zu haben... wieso hatten sie sich nicht einfach sterben lassen?

Ihr Körper schmerzte noch immer und die Heilung schien so viel Kraft zu verschlingen. Ihre Augenlider fielen langsam wieder zu und sie schlief ein. Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen und starrte auf die Frau, die regungslos vor ihrem Bett stand. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre rot bemalten Lippen, welches aber sicherlich keine wahre Freude ausdrückte. „Clara Lille nicht wahr?" Die Frau sah sie aus stechend blauen Augen an. Die braunen Haare waren hochgesteckt und sie trug ein Kostüm, welches doch irgendwie sehr gut zu ihrer steifen Haltung passte. Am liebsten hätte sie verneint, aber Clara wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. So nickte sie langsam. „Sehr schön. Ich bin Frau Monrose." sagte sie und trat einen Schritt auf das Bett zu. „Wir wissen wer Sie sind und sie werden für uns arbeiten." sagte sie, noch immer mit diesem Lächeln. „Sie werden das tun was sie können." nun wurde das Lächeln überheblich. „Hacken sie ein wenig. Wir geben Ihnen das Testgelände und Sie geben uns die Informationen." Sie hatten vor das ctOS 2.0 in New York zu verbessern und schließlich in mehreren Städten einzuführen. Und Clara war ihnen gerade rechtzeitig unter die Finger gekommen. „Ach ja. Sie sollten nicht ablehnen. Wir haben alle ihre biometrischen Daten. Fotos von jedem Teil ihres Gesichtes, ihr Gewicht und ihre Körbchengröße." Die Frau lachte scheinbar amüsiert, aber so oberflächlich wie alles andere was sie tat. „Also würde ich nicht empfehlen zu gehen." Auch jetzt hatten sie Zugang zu großen Teilen der Überwachung, selbst wenn das Projekt noch nicht offiziell angelaufen war. Aber Blume hatte einfach viel zu viel am Medienmarkt mitgemischt. „Wir finden Sie, wenn sie versuchen... unter zu tauchen." sagte sie und drehte sich um zu gehen. Clara wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Dann drehte sich die Frau noch einmal zu ihr um. „Gute Besserung."

Doch Clara gab nichts auf diese Wünsche. Sie war eine verdammte Gefangene in diesem verschissenen System. Und sie würde tun müssen was sie sagten. Sie würden sie wegen allem möglichen dran kriegen. Und selbst wenn ihre Taten nicht verurteilt werden sollten, von dem sie allerdings ausging, würden sie sich noch etwas aus den Fingern saugen und die technischen Strafakten damit füttern. „Oh verdammt." murmelte sie leise. Einen Augenblick hatte sie gehofft, dass sie all dem entkommen war. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, hätten die Mitglieder des Chicago South Clubs sie getötet. Doch nun war sie hier und sie lebte. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Aiden und sie fragte sich was geschehen war, nachdem sie hier her gekommen war. Doch dann erfuhr sie von den Blackouts und seinem Angriff, der von den Medien, die natürlich auch alle von Blume gekauft waren, als Testlauf für das System und als Erfolg verkauft worden waren. Und sie saß hier und konnte nichts tun, außer darauf warten, dass die Einschusswunden sich schlossen und sie gesund wurde. Frau Monrose machte ihr immer wieder deutlich wie viel sie Blume doch schuldete und wie wenig Chancen sie hatte zu verschwinden. Sobald sie aufrecht sitzen und ihre Arme und Hände bewegen konnte, wurde ihr ein Laptop vorgesetzt. Sie sollte ein wenig rumwüten. Allerdings hatte der Laptop nur begrenzten Zugang zu einem abgesicherten Testsystem, welches eine Probelauf für das ctOS 2.0 darstellen sollte. Sie wollten das neue System vor Hackern wie ihr schützen, indem sie das was sie taten auswerteten und die Sicherheitslücken schlossen. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas tun musste. Wenn sie den Bildschirm anstarrte und keine Hacks auf das System ausführte, würden sie ihr schnell zu Leibe rücken. Aber all ihre Geheimnisse und Tricks preisgeben wollte sie nun wirklich nicht. Wann immer sie Zeit hatte und es nicht auffiel, versuchte sie die Einschränkungen des Laptops auszuweiten. Sie ging langsam vor, denn sie würde zwangsweise in das hoch gesicherte Netz eindringen müssen und dabei am besten keine Spuren hinterlassen. Als sie soweit gesund war, wurde sie verlegt. Von der Außenwelt bekam sie kaum etwas zu sehen, auch wenn ihr versprochen wurde dass sie bald eigenständig das Gelände verlassen dürfte. Natürlich würden sie irgendeinen digitalen Wachhund mitschicken. Wahrscheinlich hofften sie auch noch darauf, dass Aiden sie kontaktieren würde. Dass er sie finden und mit ihr reden würde. Dann hätten sie eine Spur zu ihm. Doch Clara versuchte bei allem was sie tat möglichst wenige digitale Fußabdrücke zu hinterlassen. Ihr neues Zimmer war in Ordnung. Es war nichts Besonderes, aber das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Es hatte ein recht großes Bett, das was sie für die Arbeit brauchte, Bad und eine Kochzeile. Alles, bis auf das Bad, war mit Kameras ausgestattet, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? Die Angriffe die sie auf das System ausführte waren einfache, von vielen Hackern ausführbare. Sie versuchte möglichst wenig von ihrer Art und Weise preis zu geben. Hinterließ nicht jeder von ihnen eine Art Brotkrumen die darauf schließen ließen, wer das System bearbeitet hatte? Und wenn Blume ihre Art von Brot kannten, gab es keinen Weg wie sie ungesehen in das System kam. Oder zumindest würde es ungleich schwerer werden. Inzwischen wusste sie schon gar nicht mehr so genau wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sie lebte und Arbeitete, baute die Sicherheitslücke immer weiter aus, ein stetiges Graben, um die Sicherung zu überwinden und das ganze System zu manipulieren. Doch was genau sie dort tun wollte, wusste sie noch nicht. Sie hing fest. Die Frau war unglaublich froh, als sie hinaus gehen durfte. Natürlich drückte ihr die nette Dame, die immer auf sie aufpasste, ein Handy in die Hand mit dem sie noch einfacher aufzufinden war. Selbst wenn sie es weggeworfen hätte, wäre es schwierig zu entkommen. Immerhin hatten sie alle ihre Daten im System und unter all den Kameras in New York weg zu tauchen war doch ziemlich schwierig. So würde sie sich erst einmal mit diesem Schicksal abfinden müssen und das tat sie. In der Nacht wurde sie häufig von Albträumen geplagt. Sie sah Aiden, immer wieder, sah wie er erschossen wurde. Und dann sah sie den Schützen und wenn sie realisierte, dass sie selbst es war, schreckte sie schweißgebadet hoch, spürte die Wunden, die die Kugeln verursacht hatten. Sie hatte damals das Geld abgelehnt für den Auftrag bei dem Lena ums Leben gekommen war, aber Schuld klebte noch immer an ihr und würde es auch immer tun. Ein wenig hatte sie gehofft noch einmal mit Aiden reden zu können und vielleicht hätte er ihr ja doch noch verziehen. Vielleicht. Aber so war es sowieso besser, wenn sie Aiden nicht traf. Sie würde wieder einmal Gefahr bedeuten. Wenn sie frei bekam und durch die große Stadt ziehen durfte, schlenderte sie meist ziellos umher. Sie konnte sich das ein oder andere kaufen, aber all das schien nicht das zu sein, was sie wollte. So hielt sie sich mit der Abwechslung des Spazierens und den gelegentlichen Einkäufen über Wasser.

An einem dieser Tage, an denen sie das Gebäude verlassen durfte, streifte sie durch die Parks der Stadt. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Zeitung. Doch das was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte war ein kleines Bild von Aiden und kurze Zusammenfassungen von dem, was ihm zur Last gelegt wurde. Ja er hatte auch ohne sie schon genug am Hals. Die Stimme die neben ihr erklang, überraschte sie doch ziemlich. „Clara?" fragte der Mann mit den grau schwarzen Dreadlocks. „Ich dachte du wärst tot..." murmelte Raymond Kenney und sah sie total überfordert an. Aiden hatte doch ziemlich überzeugt geklungen, als er von ihrem Tod geredet hatte. „Ray..." murmelte sie leise und lächelte ihm zu. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie unter ständiger Beobachtung stand. Sie kramte einen Einkaufszettel aus ihrer Tasche und fand schließlich auch noch einen Stift. 'Ich werde beobachtet. Kannst du einen Platz ohne Kameras ausmachen?' schrieb sie dem Mann, der sie skeptisch ansah und dann nickte. Er zog sein Handy und begann den richtigen Ort zu suchen. Clara zerriss den Zettel, verstaute ihn dann aber erst einmal in ihrer Hosentasche. Sie betrachtete den kleinen Kiosk vor dem sie Beide standen und kaufte schließlich eine Tüte Gummibärchen. Ray sah sie an. „Ich hab einen." meinte er dann und sie nickte nur, ehe sie ihm nach einer Weile folgte. Er hatte einen Ort gefunden, der nicht von Kameras eingesehen werden konnte und das war wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit, wie sie hoffentlich unentdeckt bleiben konnte.

Clara ließ sich neben dem Mann auf den Boden sinken. Bevor er sprach hob sie kurz ihre Hand um dem anderen zu bedeuten, dass er noch schweigen sollte, dann öffnete sie die Tüte mit den Gummibärchen, schob ihr Handy ganz tief hinein und wickelte sie feste zu. Ray beobachtete das ganze schweigend. Schnell wurde die Handy-Gummibärchen Mischung in die Tasche geschoben und sie lehnte sich zurück. „Du lebst." sagte Ray schließlich und betrachtete die Frau neben sich. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus. Auf jeden Fall besser als er erwartet hatte. Auch wenn sie müde schien, erschöpft und vielleicht ein wenig ausgezehrt. „Ja das tue ich..." meinte sie leise und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Einen Moment schwiegen sie und wussten nicht recht, wie sie das Gespräch fortführen sollten. „Wie bist du hier her gekommen? Und vor wem läufst du weg?" fragte Ray sie schließlich und Clara seufzte. „Profile mich." meinte sie dann und sah ihn direkt an. Der Mann schien zwar ein wenig verwirrt von der Frage zu sein, zückte aber sein Handy und richtete es auf die Frau. Seine Augen wurden groß vor Verwunderung. „Ernsthaft? Du arbeitest für die? Freiwillig...?" Er schien wirklich nicht glauben zu können, dass Clara sich in die Hände derer begeben hatte, die sie schon so lange bekämpfte. „Ja tue ich. Und nein nicht freiwillig." murmelte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe, dann erzählte sie ihm die ganze Geschichte. Hin und wieder stellte Ray einige Fragen, wurde aber allmählich immer leiser. Dann seufzte er. „Oh man... die haben dich ganz schön am Arsch." sagte er und die junge Frau stützte ihren Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie. „Ja... aber ich werde da raus kommen. Irgendwie." meinte sie und wendete ihren Blick wieder zu dem Älteren. „Aber jetzt bist du dran? Was ist passiert? Ja von dem Blackout und dem ganzen Kram habe ich mitbekommen... naja das was die Medien so verbreiten." sagte sie dann und verzog das Gesicht. Ray lachte. „Die haben doch nur Bullshit erzählt." Clara lachte und betrachtete den Mann von der Seite. Sie mochte ihn. Nicht nur weil er ein wirklich guter Hacker war, sondern auch, weil er ein guter Mensch war. „Ja das habe ich mir gedacht." T-Bone richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Ich werde jetzt nicht alles erzählen. Das dauert zu lange. Aber du kriegst eine Zusammenfassung." meinte er und begann schließlich. „Wir haben ein Virus ins Syste, geschleust, weil Damian es sich unter den Nagel gerissen hat. Er hat alles kontrolliert. Aiden wurde non stop von den Bullen verfolgt. Aber wir haben es gemacht. Chicago für eine Weile von der elektronischen Weltkarte radiert." Der Mann grinste. Das schien ihn doch irgendwie befriedigt zu haben. „Und dann ist Aiden nach Gott weiß nicht wo gefahren und hat seinen alten... Kumpel... Damian getroffen und erschossen so weit ich weiß." Clara schluckte und nickte. Damien... mit dem hatte sie auch geredet. Nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Und der hatte auch dazu beigetragen, dass diese Typen sie finden und anschießen konnten. „Und dann?" fragte sie weiter, immerhin war das nun auch schon wieder eine Weile her. „Dann haben sich die Medien auf Aiden gestützt und er muss echt aufpassen... ich habe meine Daten aus dem System gelöscht, sie auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt. Aber dann hatte ich eine Ratte am Arsch kleben..." Clara sah ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich? Die Ratte, die ich denke? Ich dachte er wäre tot." meinte sie erstaunt. Doch Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Der war ziemlich lebendig. Hat sich in meine Sachen eingemischt, Brotkrümel durch die Stadt verteilt. Und ich weiß inzwischen auch warum." Es schien dem Mann ein wenig schwer zu fallen darüber zu reden. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und zupfte an seinem Bart. „Bei dem Stromausfall damals... 2003... sind elf Menschen ums Leben gekommen. Und wie sich herausgestellt hat war einer davon Defalts Bruder... und das hat er mir nachgetragen." Clara seufzte. „Oh scheiße..." murmelte sie und dachte an den exzentrischen und durchaus nicht ganz dichten DJ. „Ja ich habe ihn mit Hilfe von Frewer verfolgt und dann bin ich in einem seiner beschissenen Spielchen gelandet. Mitten drin. Der Wixer hat Kamerazugriffe verkauft an sensationslustige Leute. Sie durften abstimmen... und dann wollte er mich vergasen." sagte Ray und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Aber wie du siehst hat er es nicht geschafft. Es war knapp aber ich habe das Gas zu seinem Standort umgeleitet." sagte er und nickte. „Also... ist er jetzt tot?" fragte Clara ihn und Ray nickte. „Ja das sah doch ganz danach aus. Ich bin schließlich eine Weile untergetaucht, hier her gekommen. Und Aiden wollte auch irgendwo hin, weg von Chicago. Aber hei wir wissen doch beide, dass ich wieder zurückkehren werde." meinte er schmunzelnd zu der Frau. Clara biss sich auf die Lippe, stubbste mit ihrer Zunge immer wieder ihr Piercing an. „Ja das weiß ich... und ich würde unglaublich gerne mit kommen." Auf Rays Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Du weiß wie gerne ich Blume aufs Dach steige oder? Wir kriegen das hin. Nächste Woche zur gleichen Zeit hier?" fragte er sie dann und sie nickte. „Du willst mir wirklich helfen?" Der Ältere gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Hei hat nicht jeder ne zweite Chance verdient? Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe. Und unser Freund Aiden auch nicht. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir auch noch eine geben würde." „Danke." sagte Clara leise zu ihm und erhob sich dann. „Ich muss los... bis nächste Woche." Sie ging ein paar Schritte, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Pass auf dich auf."

Die Woche verging viel zu langsam und doch viel zu schnell. Sie versuchte sich möglichst an die Arbeit anzupassen und nicht weiter aufzufallen. Immer wieder bekam sie Anweisungen, wurde aufgefordert neue Attacken zu starten, mehr außer Gefecht setzen zu wollen. Und doch versuchte sie weiter nicht alles zu offenbaren und den Weg durch die Firewalls die das System umgaben zu knabbern. Nachts lag sie schlaflos da und dachte an die Leute, die ihr wichtig geworden waren. Sie dachte daran, wie sie Aiden das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Wie sie von dem Tod seiner Nichte erfahren und das traurige Gesicht dieses Mannes schließlich gesehen hatte. Nein sie kam nicht mit dieser Schuld zurecht. Wie sollte er ihr das jemals verzeihen, wenn auch sie sich nicht verzeihen konnte? Und T-Bone hatte sich wohl ein ähnliches Problem gestellt. Nur dass sein Problem nun tot war. Clara kniff ihre Augen zusammen, wälzte sich von einer Seite des Bettes auf die Andere und vergrub ihren Kopf in dem Kissen. Diese verdammten Gedanken nervten.

Der Tag an dem sie sich wieder mit Ray treffen würde kam immer näher. Und sie wurde nervöser. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie hier heraus holen wollte. Und wie ihr Leben dann weiter gehen sollte. Ihre Konzentration ließ immer wieder nach, als ihre Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gingen. Und endlich war es soweit. Clara nahm ihre Tasche und Jacke und verließ das Gebäude, nachdem sie sich abgemeldet hatte. Diese blöden Sicherheitsregeln. Sie konnte Blume inzwischen noch viel weniger leiden. Ein wenig musste sie warten, als sie an ihrem Treffpunkt angekommen war, doch dann sah sie schon bald den Mann den sie aus Chicago kannte, auf sich zu kommen. Er lächelte ihr zu und schien guter Laune zu sein. Das Handy hatte sie wieder einmal in die Gummibärchentüte gequetscht und hoffte, dass auch wirklich niemand etwas von ihrem Treffen mitbekam. Wenn ihn jemand erkannte...

„Hei. Na alles klar?" fragte Clara ihn schließlich und Ray ließ sich grinsend sinken, reichte ihr ein kleines Fläschchen mit Schnaps. „Ich habs fertig." Clara nahm an, dass er feiern wollte, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte was 'es' war. „Cool und... und was?" Er grinste weiter und schob sich ein paar der Dreads aus dem Gesicht. „Das werd ich dir nicht verraten. Je weniger du weißt, desto besser." meinte er, öffnete das Fläschchen, stieß mit ihr an und stürzte seinen Inhalt hinunter. „Ok cool aber...Oh man T-Bone lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Ich habe keinen Plan wovon du redest!" Der Mann sah sie an, dann lachte er erheitert über ihren Ausbruch. „Langsam langsam. Also das Wichtigste ist, dass du dir einen digitalen Tunnel gegraben hast. Hast du?" Clara nickte langsam. „Ja auch wenn ich nicht in das richtige System rein komme, aber es gibt die Möglichkeit." Ray stellte das Fläschchen ab und nickte. „Gut gut. Das ist auch eigentlich alles was du so machen sollst. Sie sollen es nicht mitbekommen, dass du deine Finger mit im Spiel hast ok? Den Rest übernehme ich. Du musst nur wissen... dass es morgen ein paar Probleme im System geben wird und dann den guten alten Stromausfall. Mach dich darauf gefasst." Er sah auf seine Uhr und überlegte. „Um sechs am besten. Wir wollen ja nicht direkt wieder in hellem Tageslicht geschnappt werden." meinte er und Clara stieß die Luft pfeifend aus. „Ok ein Stromausfall... ich nehme an dann werden die Türen geöffnet und die Kameras fallen aus? Aber du weißt schon, dass die Elektroverteiler nicht mehr so einfach zu hacken sind? Ich habe mal einen Blick drauf geworfen.. ich fürchte sie haben da den ein oder anderen Kniff mit eingebaut." Doch Ray grinste nur und sah sie schelmisch an. „Man kann die Dinger auch ohne Hackerfähigkeiten außer Gefecht setzen." meinte er und damit schien sie alles wissen zu müssen. „Also sobald der Strom aus ist komm da raus. Pack den Kram den du brauchst, aber lass alles was dich irgendwie tracken könnte zurück." Clara nickte und spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Das war keine einfache Sache. Und da waren noch die Wachen... aber das war ihr Problem, da würde sie sich schon irgendwie dran vorbei mogeln... zumindest hoffte sie das. „Ich warte am Südausgang auf dich." meinte er und sah sie an, tätschelte ihr Knie. „Wir sind nicht dumm, wir kriegen das hin mhm?" Sie lächelte, wenn auch bedrückt. „Ja das kriegen wir. Also bis morgen." Clara berührte kurz ihre Hand und sah dem Mann in die Augen, der ihr so viel Hilfe zukommen ließ. „Bis morgen." sagte er und erhob sich auch.

Clara war nervös. Sie würde heute hier ausreißen und es würde sicher kein Kinderspiel werden. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick auf die Uhr, auch wenn sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ihre Sachen hatte sie gestern Abend noch in eine Tasche gepackt, auch wenn es nicht viel war. Ein wenig Kleidung, Makeup. Der Zeiger rückte immer weiter vor, kam den sechs Uhr immer näher. Einen Augenblick schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte schon einiges durchgestanden, aber das hier machte sie doch ziemlich nervös. Hier drin war sie alleine und hier musste sie auch alleine raus kommen. Kurz vor sechs bemerkte sie eine Instabilität im System. Sicherlich bemerkten es die, die hier aufpassten auch. Aber es war nur ein kurzes Flackern, ein Aufleuchten von etwas, was dort nicht hin gehörte. Und kaum hatte die Uhr sechs geschlagen, gab es einen unglaublichen Knall irgendwo außerhalb des Gebäudes und der Strom fiel aus. 'Ehrlich? Er hats einfach gesprengt? Na das hätte ich mir auch denken können...' Clara zögerte nicht, packte ihre Tasche und verließ ihr Zimmer, nachdem sie sicher gegangen war, dass niemand auf dem Gang war. Sie musste zum Treppenhaus kommen, dann hatte sie das Gröbste geschafft. Sie hörte Stimmen und Schritte. Sie suchten die Ursache und den Notstrom. Hier musste es doch Notstrom geben oder? „Verdammt wieso springt der Generator nicht an?" rief einer de der Wachen und Clara schmunzelte. Auf Ray und sein technisches Wissen konnte man sich verlassen. Sie schlich sich gebückt durch die Gänge. Eine Gruppe von Menschen stand direkt in einer Biegung an der sie vorbei musste. Clara blieb einen Augenblick dort wo sie war, beobachtete sie. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz, krallte sich an ihre Tasche und huschte so schnell und leise an ihnen vorbei. Es funktionierte.

'Glück gehabt' Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sie schlich sich weiter an den Wänden entlang bis zum Treppenaufgang. Durch die Glastüre konnte sie eine der Wachen sehen, der mit verschränkten Armen vor der Türe wachte. 'Shit...' Sie krümmte sich zusammen um möglichst wenig aufzufallen, betrachtete den Mann von hinten. Ja das könnte gehen... Sie sprintete los, schob die Türe feste auf, womit sie dem Mann in den Rücken prallte, der keuchend nach vorne taumelte. Sie packte in diesem Moment den Baton der an der Seite des Mannes baumelte. 'Verdammt Aiden weiß wie man mit diesen Dingern umgeht'. Doch dazu war nun keine Zeit und sie zog ihn dem Mann über Kopf und Nacken. Dieser keuchte und gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, als er auf die Knie ging und schließlich Kopfüber auf der Treppe hing. „Tschuldigung." murmelte sie und schlich sich schnell weiter durch das Treppenhaus. Verdammt. Wenn an jedem Stockwerk welche standen, hatte sie aber ein Problem. Doch ein Stockwerk tiefer war niemand. Nur die letzte Türe war wieder bewacht. Scheiße. Clara versuchte Atem und Herz zu beruhigen, presste sich an die Wand, die die Wache nicht einsehen konnte. 'Scheiße Scheiße ich muss hier raus...' Sie sah sich hektisch um und ihr Blick fiel auf einen Karton der in einer Ecke abgestellt worden war. Schnell riss sie ihn auf und sah die ganzen Computerteile, die scheinbar bestellt worden waren. Die Frau nahm eins der größeren, schwereren Metallteile und schlich wieder zur Türe. Die Wache ließ den Blick über das Außengelände wandern und schien wachsam. Einen Moment schloss Clara ihre Augen, schob die Türe ein wenig auf und warf das Metallteil schließlich in die Dunkelheit, weg von dem Ort zu dem sie musste. Ob dieser Trick ihr genug Zeit verschaffte wusste sie nicht, aber ihr blieb nicht viel übrig. Es erklang ein schepperndes Geräusch und die Wache zuckte, sah in die Richtung und machte einige Schritte auf die Geräusch quelle zu. „Wer ist da?" fragte der Mann und Clara nutzte den kurzen Augenblick um sich los zu reißen und so schnell sie konnte zum Ost Ausgang zu laufen.

Sie sah nicht zurück, sie lief einfach nur. Und dann sah sie den Truck. Es musste Rays truck sein. Und dann sah sie den Mann, der mit einem breiten Grinsen davor stand und scheinbar auf sie wartete. Clara packte ihre Tasche, warf sie ihm über den Zaun zu. Dann ließ sie noch ein wenig schneller, sprang ab und hangelte sich ein wenig mühsam an dem Zaun empor, ehe sie sich auf die andere Seite fallen ließ. Sie spürte wie ihr Knie auf dem Asphalt aufkam, wie ihre Hose riss und die Haut aufplatzte. Doch das war nun ihr kleinstes Problem. Außer Atem sprang sie in das Auto und schloss die Türe, Ray saß bereits wieder hinter dem Steuer und hatte den Motor gestartet. „Na dann auf geht's." Clara schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann sah sie zu Ray. „Danke. Du bist der Größte." Der Ältere schmunzelte nur und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Was hast du ihnen eingeschleust?" fragte sie schließlich, immerhin war da etwas gewesen. „Nun ich habe eine Weile dran rum geschrieben, aber es sah doch ganz gut aus. Das Ding wird ihr System eine Weile lahm legen und danach sind unsere Daten verschwunden. Nein das stimmt so nicht. Ich habe deinen Namen gelassen. Aber alle anderen Daten werden rotierend mit denen von anderen Frauen ausgetauscht." Er grinste über seinen Einfall. „Wow... ich weiß wirklich wieso DedSec dich so bewundert." meinte Clara und sah den Hacker an. „Ach naja. Auf jeden Fall werden sie eine Weile immer wieder Spuren von dir finden. Überall. Und wenn sie dich ergreifen wollen... bam! Andere Frau." Er fuhr schnell, aber nicht zu schnell. Er wollte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Ihre Fahrt würde doch eine ganze Weile dauern. Es war doch ein gutes Stück von Chicago nach New York...

„Also werden sie eine Weile einem Trugbild hinterher rennen?" „Ja so sieht es aus. Und dann wird alles andere auch noch gelöscht werden. Ich hab ihn so programmiert, dass er sich im System fest beißt. Das wird nicht mal so eben behoben werden können. Wenn sie ihn überhaupt entdecken. Ist getarnt." meinte er und schon fuhren sie auf den Highway. „Ich habe einen Stopp eingeplant. Ungefähr auf halber Strecke. Ich dachte es ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir im Dunkeln fahren." Clara nickte zustimmend und untersuchte ihr Knie, ignorierte es aber recht schnell wieder, denn ändern konnte sie daran sowieso nichts. „Wie kann ich dir denn jemals dafür danken?" fragte sie, den Kopf gegen den Sitz gestützt, sichtlich erschöpft. „Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst mir auch irgendwann einen Gefallen tun." sagte Ray daraufhin nur und sah sie an, bemerkte, wie ihre Augen zufielen. Sachte tätschelte er ihr Knie, was nur ein kleines Lächeln bei ihr hervorrief, bis sie ein schlummerte.

Auch Ray war am Ende seiner Kräfte, als sie auf den Hof des kleinen Motels fuhren, welches sicher schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Aber es schien weit genug Außerhalb zu sein um nicht weiter aufzufallen. Zumindest wirkte es so und er hoffte wirklich, dass er mit der Vermutung richtig lag. „Clara. Wir sind da..." meinte er müde und ließ sich aus dem Auto gleiten. Clara öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich um. „Oh..." murmelte sie, wischte sich über den Mund und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Dann stieg auch sie aus, die Tasche in der Hand. „Komm komm..." murmelte der Mann gähnend und winkte ihr zu, dann betraten sie das Gebäude. Clara hatte eine Kapuze aufgezogen und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, dass sie hier von Blume geschnappt wurden. T-Bone redete einen Moment mit der Frau am Empfang, dann kam er zu ihr zurück mit einem Schlüssel in der Hand. „Is nur ein Zimmer fürchte ich. Aber is besser so." meinte er und Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher wird schon gehen." meinte sie und seufzte leise, als sie das Zimmer betraten. Schön war etwas anderes. Und es gab sicher auch noch sauberere Zimmer, aber sie konnte nicht wählerisch sein. Ray schloss die Türe ab, stellte seinen Rucksack weg und legte seine Kappe ab. „Ich geh pinkeln." sagte er und die Hackerin hörte ihm doch deutlich an, wie geschafft er von ihrer Flucht war. Sie fragte sich noch immer, wieso er das getan hatte, aber sie wusste auch, dass er einfach ein guter Mensch war. Als er wieder kam, ließ er sich auf das recht ausgeleiert aussehende Sofa sinken. „Hei leg dich ins Bett. Ich kann da pennen." meinte die Frau und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Doch Ray winkte nur ab und wendete sein Gesicht ab, schloss die Augen. Eine Weile saß Clara schweigend da, lauschte seinen Atemzügen. Dann erhob sie sich und nahm eine der Decken vom Bett und deckte ihren Retter damit zu. „Schlaf gut." flüsterte sie, ehe sie im Bad verschwand, sich ein wenig wusch und auch ihr Knie reinigte. Dann schlüpfte sie ins Bett und war auch schon kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Besonders lange hatten sie nicht geschlafen, als T-Bone aufstand und sich wieder anzog. Er sah zu der schlafenden Clara, dann ging er hinunter in das Hotel und fand einen Snackautomaten. Er verzog das Gesicht, kaufte dann aber für sie beide etwas von dem Zeug und brachte auch noch Kaffee mit. „Der kann doch nicht schmecken..." murmelte er leise, als die braune Brühe in den Kunststoffbecher lief. Aber besser als gar nichts. Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam, lag Clara noch immer schlafend da, sie hatte sich nur ein wenig im Bett herum gewälzt und die Decke von ihren Füßen gestrampelt. T-Bone schmunzelte und trat zu ihr. „Hei... aufwachen Schlafmütze. Wir müssen gleich los." Clara öffnete müde und skeptisch ein Auge und sah ihn an, gähnte. „Oh man..." Sie streckte sich und sah den Kaffee in Rays Händen. „Oh Kaffee! Gib gib den kann ich gebrauchen." meinte sie und schlug die Decke zurück. Einen Moment betrachtete er die Frau die nur noch in Shirt und Shorts auf dem Bett saß. „Uhm ja sicher hier." Er räusperte sich und reichte ihr schließlich den Becher, warf ihr auch noch welche von den Snacks zu, die er besorgt hatte. Das Schmunzeln auf den Lippen der Tattoowierten beachtete er nicht weiter. „Danke." sagte sie und trank einen Schluck von dem heißen, aber nicht unbedingt guten Kaffee. Sie seufzte, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und trank weiter. Hauptsache es war Kaffee. „Du kümmerst dich so um mich." meinte sie schmunzelnd und Ray warf ihr nur einen Blick zu, zuckte mit den Schultern und trank seinen eigenen Kaffee.

Clara schob sich den Riegel in den Mund und zerkaute ihn nachdenklich. „Ray..." wendete sie sich wieder leise an ihren Begleiter. „Was tun wir, wenn wir zurück sind?" fragte sie und sah ihn an. Auch Ray schien nachdenklich. Sie wollten tatsächlich nach Chicago zurückkehren. „Das Böse bekämpfen." sagte er schließlich lachend. „Naja dort ist noch immer der Hauptsitz von Blume. Tobias hat gesagt, dass er mir helfen will. Und ich... weiß es zwar nicht, aber ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass der Rächer sich auch nicht von dieser Gott verdammten Stadt fern halten kann." Clara lachte ebenso und stürzte den Rest ihres Kaffees herunter. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Er ist wohl niemand der in die nächste Stadt geht und sich zur Ruhe setzt." Es war wirklich eine komische Vorstellung, dass Aiden seinen ergaunerten Reichtum irgendwo in der Karibik genießen könnte und nichts tat, außer das Wetter zu genießen. Nein das passte nun wirklich nicht zu ihm. Er gehörte in das regnerische Chicago.

Clara aß den Rest ihres Riegels auf und erhob sich, streckte sich noch einmal, worauf hin der Andere sich zum Fenster drehte und hinaus sah. Sie lächelte, nahm ihre Tasche und verschwand im Bad.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie beiden fertig für den Aufbruch waren und aus dm Hotel auscheckten. Natürlich bezahlte Ray bar, denn er hatte keine Lus, dass sie ihre Spur hier aufnahmen. Es war bereits wieder dämmrig, als sie in den Wagen stiegen und los fuhren. Von hier an hatten sie noch ungefähr fünf Stunden vor sich. Sie beide versanken eine Weile in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Und wieder waren sie auf der Flucht. Das schien sich durch ihr Leben zu ziehen. Aber sie hatten sich beide dafür entschieden sich gegen Blume aufzulehnen, auf die eine oder andere Weise und nun mussten sie mit den Konsequenzen leben. Und mit all dem, was noch mit daran hing.


End file.
